


Amores Peligrosos

by Alex100



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek and Stiles are Mates, Multi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-03-01 02:18:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2755898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex100/pseuds/Alex100
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dentro de la cabeza de Stiles Stilinski solo hay un nombre que se repite a diario cada vez que se levanta, cada vez que desayuna y se pregunta que estará haciendo en estos momentos, cada vez que se ducha para ir al instituto, cuando derrepente ve a una pareja melosa por la calle y se pregunta como se verían ellos, ese nombre solo puede ser uno el de Lydia Martin, su amor platónico de por vida, por ahora, ya que no se espera los cambios que tendrá que afrontar en su vida, cuando conoce a Derek Hale el hombre lobo alfa de la manada de su mejor amigo Scott McCall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Amores Peligrosos

**Author's Note:**

> Lo siento se me borro la historia por accidente y ahora la publicare de nuevo capitulo por capitulo, lamento si se vuelve aburrida pero como no la he terminado por eso la he subido de nuevo para terminarla.

 

 

Durante la madrugada Stiles solo se basa en su prioridad matutina poder jugar dentro del equipo de lacross junto a su amigo Scott y no seguir en la banca como todos estos años, pero hoy en ese día algo confuso cambiara su prioridad o más bien alguien.

Cuando llega por Scott a su casa y se dirigen al instituto hablan sobre como podrá conquistar a Alison la chica nueva del instituto.

-y dime como planeas hacer para que esa chica se fije en uno de los chicos menos dotados, y no muy atractivos del instituto he-pregunta Stiles con sarcasmo.

-primero, no soy uno de los chicos menos dotados, solo mírame e estado haciendo pesas, segundo he tenido novias y créeme que si soy atractivo-dice Scott señalando su cuerpo y cara, con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-claro scotty si eres atractivo lo decía por los otros que no tienen tanta suerte como tu miss universo-dice con un tono de burla en su voz.

-ya, pero si me ayudaras cierto, digo eres mi mejor amigo que digo mi amigo mi hermano verdad?-dice mirando al castaño mientras conduce su jeep al aparcamiento del instituto.

-claro bro, lo que necesites- dice dando un pequeño golpe en el hombro de Scott-solo no me hagas vestir con una minifalda para dar celos a la pobre desafortunada- dice meneando sus caderas mientras cierra la puerta del piloto del jeep, con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

Scott se pone al lado del castaño para después devolverle el golpe en el mismo lugar donde lo recibió el.

-no quiero asustarla- dice riéndose.

Cuando ambos se dirigen a la entrada del instituto, Scott nota la mirada penetrante de su alfa hacia el castaño el cual no se percata de ello, preguntándose que hacia el hay y mirando de esa forma a Stiles.

-Scott, que sucede- dice mirando hacia donde observaba el moreno.

-nada, solo creí ver a alguien- mientras se giraba para seguir su camino a la entrada.

Durante las clases Stiles se concentro como ningún otro día, anoto los apuntes que ponía la profesora Blacke en el pizarrón, sin preocupación alguna, derrepente siente una enorme opresión en el pecho que no puede evitar un grito fuerte de dolor que deja a todos en la clase sorprendidos ante tal acción espontanea del castaño.

La profesora se acerco a el tratando de preguntarle que le ocurría, pero Stiles solo lograba decir que le dolía demasiado su pecho, apretando con fuerza el mismo.

Scott se levanto rápidamente de su asiento dirigiéndose a Stiles con un rostro que demostraba lo preocupado que estaba.

-Stiles, que tienes, que te pasa.

-me duele demasiado el pecho, como si me clavaran algo- dice con el rostro notablemente adolorido.

-llévenlo a la enfermería enseguida, McCall, llévalo- dice la profesora mirando a Scott el cual asiente sin decir nada, pasando una de las manos de Stiles por su cuello, y la del el por su cintura para sostenerlo de pie hasta llegar a la enfermería.

cuando llegan recuesta a Stiles en una de las camas, para buscar a la enfermera la cual no se encuentra por ningún lado, llamándola con desesperación, pero no recibe ninguna respuesta, opta por salir al pasillo para buscarla no sin antes decirle a Stiles que no tardara que llegara con ella pese que tan alto tenga que gritar.

-solo ve y búscala estaré bien, ok- dice ya casi perdiendo la conciencia.

-de acuerdo solo no te duermas ok, ya vuelvo- dice llegando al umbral de la puerta de la enfermería para salir corriendo en busca de aquella enfermera.

Stiles cada vez siente mas el cansancio en sus ojos el dolor punzante que sentía hace un momento es casi escaso para el ya que siente como si derramara su propia sangre por una herida que no tiene pero que sin embargo puede sentir cada vez menos.

mientras esta sumido en casi un sueño que esta por llegar, escucha a lo lejos una voz dulce mas sin embargo le es conocida de algún lugar, intenta abrir los ojos pero no consigue hacerlo.

yo estoy contigo  
te llevare a través de todo esto,  
yo no te dejare, te alcanzare  
cuando sientas ganas de dejarlo ir,  
porque tu no, tu no estas solo.

Logra escuchar esa dulce voz, que lo atrae de vuelta a la vida real, ante la mirada de Scott y la enfermera que logro encontrar después de tumbar cada puerta del instituto.

-estas bien, te sientes bien- dice Scott con preocupación en su voz.

-si ya me siento mejor, creo que solo necesitaba descansar y cerrar mis ojos por un rato- dice queriendo levantarse de la cama.

-Stiles, estuviste durmiendo durante 2 horas.

-de verdad pensé que fue un minuto- con tono despreocupado.

-será mejor que lo lleves a su casa- logra decir la enfermera- si mañana te sientes igual te puedes ausentar, tu amigo puede mandar un justificante de parte de tu padre de acuerdo- dice mirando Stiles a los ojos.

-bien, creo que mejor nos vamos scotty- caminando hacia la salida de la enfermería, con Scott detrás de el.

-claro…vámonos.

 

 

Dentro del bosque se encuentra Derek peleando en su forma lobuna contra la mujer que le arruino la vida, la causante de su sufrimiento por la perdida de su padre y hermana mayor Laura, la que provoco el incendio en su casa cuando el y su mama junto con Cora su hermana menor se disponían a regresar a casa después de una larga platica en el loft que compraron para Derek.

La plática en la que descubrieron quien era el compañero de Derek, y si compañero era un muchacho muy hablador, ocurrente, espontaneo, amable, pero sobre todo el único que podía hacer que su corazón se acelerara de tal forma que se preocupaba de que los demás miembros de la manada lo notaran.

 

Flash back

 

-así que lo encontraste- dice Talía con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-me temo que si, solo no puedo creer que sea el, todo este tiempo a su lado sentí como si el me llamara en silencio, cada problema en que se metía, siempre tenia la necesidad de estar a su laso, y cuando paso lo del nogitsune, pensé que casi lo perdía, fue entonces que supe lo que ese sentimiento era- logra decir con la mirada perdida en el piso.

-veras hijo, cuando uno de nuestra especie encuentra a su compañero de por vida, siente la necesidad de permanecer a su lado y protegerlo de todo mal, incluso si ese mal eres tu mismo- dice Talía-pero por sobre todo eso existe ese lazo que les permitirá estar siempre unidos a pesar de la separación que haya entre ambos, lograran sentir lo que el otro siente, y poder descifrar lo que el otro no entiende.

-es muy difícil encontrar a nuestro compañero de vida y no cualquiera logra sentir ese lazo profundo, así que tendrás que luchar por, mucho para mantener ese lazo vivo y poder hacerlo crecer cuando el se de cuenta de eso- finaliza Cora.

 

Fin del flash back

 

-así que dime lobito, quien es, anda dime, quien es la desgraciada que cautivo ese corazón- dice Kate clavando un cuchillo en el pecho de Derek.

 

Continuara...


	2. Protegido

 

 

-así que dime lobito, quien es, anda dime, quien es la desgraciada que cautivo ese corazón- dice Kate clavando un cuchillo en el pecho de Derek.

  
Siente como el cuchillo va adentrándose a dentro de su pecho, pero mas que preocuparse por si mismo se preocupa por el que en ese mismo instante esta sintiéndolo también, el dolor que debe de sentir, sin saber a que se debe, sin mas intenta llegar a Stiles como su madre una vez le dijo que lo podía hacer cuando en verdad lo deseara, y así fue como llego hasta la mente de su compañero.

  
yo estoy contigo   
te llevare a través de todo esto  
yo no te dejare te alcanzare   
cuando sientas ganas de dejarlo ir   
porque tu no, tu no estas solo

  
diciendo esas palabras cerró sus ojos deseando poder tranquilizar a Stiles, poder sanar un poco de su dolor, ignorando completamente las palabras de Kate.

  
-que dices Derek, te estas volviendo loco, o es que acaso quieres regresar al pasado para vivir el presente y el futuro a mi lado tesoro- dice Kate con una arrogancia en su voz.

  
-jamás daría vuelta al pasado y menos por un desperdicio de mujer como tu- dice Derek con todo el enojo y a duras penas poniéndose de pie para encarar a Kate.

  
-entonces me vas a decir quien es cierto, anda dime no temas, no le hare daño, solo deseo saber su nombre- acercándose lentamente a Derek, tomándolo de la barbilla, pero este le da un fuerte manotazo que hace enfadar aun mas a Kate.

  
-no se de que me hablas, yo no acostumbro enamorarme tan fácilmente de nadie- dice desviando la mirada.

  
-podre creerte- dice agarrándose el mentón pensativa- no creo, los seres como tu suelen mentir tan fácilmente, y créeme cuando te digo que en cuanto sepa quien es la matare con mis propias manos justo delante de ti, destrozare ese corazón que tanto amas, y gozare ver tu sufrimiento una vez mas- después de una pausa dice- recuerdas Derek, como mate a una parte de tu valiosa familia recuerdas, por que yo si, por tu tonto corazón, te dejaste seducir por una mujer humana y le confiaste tu mas grande secreto, en que pensabas que viviríamos felices para siempre ja no me hagas reír, los seres como tu no merecen la felicidad, merecen pasar lo que tienen de vida si es que le llaman vida sufriendo y deseando poder dejar de existir, pero no te preocupes yo te facilitare las cosas.

Diciendo esto Kate se abalanzo sobre Derek que casi no tenía fuerzas para seguir.

  
En medio de su camino entro Talía, Cora y Peter, su familia, en posición de ataque, nunca había sentido tanta felicidad al tenerlos cerca, no tardaron mucho en llegar el resto de la manada al lugar, incluyendo a Stiles que se encontraba justo detrás de Scott escondido como perrito asustado.

  
Derek solo pudo pensar en la alegría que sentía de que se encontrara bien y que haya superado lo que le paso hace unos instantes, desvió la mirada que tenia puesta sobre Stiles desde que llego para fijarla en su objetivo, Kate.

  
-vaya, vaya, pero si la familia se reunió para la celebración.

  
-parece que no has cambiado nada desde la última vez Kate- dice Talia con su seño fruncido.

  
-pues si pero como no me gusta rememorar todas nuestras visitas, me marcho, pero no sin antes decirte una cosa mas Derek- dice mientras se va alejando entre el bosque- en cuanto me entere quien es, me encargare de hacerla sufrir lentamente, para poder ver tu desesperación al perder algo mas en tu patética vida y después podre deshacerme de ti como tanto lo he deseado.

  
Desaparece entre el bosque dejando a todos con la boca abierta por las palabras de Kate hacia Derek.

  
-vaya si que es simpática no- logra decir Peter para romper el silencio que se sostuvo después de lo ocurrido.

  
-solo cállate- dice Derek.

  
-tranquilo no se enterara quien es y tampoco le hará daño, no mientras este protegido por la manada incluso Scott no lo dejara solo no te preocupes-dice Cora en voz baja sonriéndole.

  
-lo se no le tocara ni un solo pelo.

  
Después de lo ocurrido Scott e Isaac logran decir casi al mismo tiempo.

  
-a quien se refería esa tal Kate.

  
-a nadie que les importe, ahora vámonos que podría regresar y aquí hay gente que ni siquiera sabe defenderse solos- caminando hacia la mansión.

  
-si lo dices por Stiles, me tiene a mi para cuidarlo para eso están los amigos- menciona Scott.

  
Derek fulmina con la mirada a Scott por decir que solo el vela por el bienestar de Stiles.

  
-de acuerdo me cayo- dice Scott intimidado.

  
-hasta yo se cuando guardar silencio Scott y mira que me es muy difícil hacerlo- dice al fin Stiles.

  
Dentro de la mansión hale, Talía entra a una habitación para hablar con Derek a solas sobre lo ocurrido, mientras los demás esperan en la estancia.

  
-quiero que me expliques exactamente que fue lo que paso en el bosque con Kate, como fue que te encontró y te ataco sin siquiera defenderte.

  
Derek empezó a contar todo lo ocurrido en el bosque.

Flash back

-a donde vas Derek- dice Cora desde el sofá leyendo una revista mientras ve que sale su hermano de la mansión como ya era costumbre pero que empezó a levantar una leve sospecha en la pequeña loba.

  
-tengo que salir- dice sin siquiera mirarla solo dirigiéndose a la salida.

  
-es muy temprano para correr no crees.

  
-no voy a correr- sin mas cierra la puerta dejando a Cora con la palabra en la boca y una duda pasando por su mente.

  
Llega al instituto como todas las mañanas para según el vigilar que todo este en orden ya que es su deber como el alfa de la manada, pero en el fondo sabe que no solo es para ver si esta "todo en orden" si no que el este bien, Stiles, su Stiles, su compañero.

  
a lo lejos ve como aparca Stiles el jeep enfrente del instituto, como menea su cadera haciendo un ligero movimiento que provoca en el alfa un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas por tal acción.

  
-no quiero asustarla- dice el moreno.

  
-pff, asustar si claro- dice Derek para si.

  
Estaba tan concentrado en ver a Stiles que no se percato que Scott lo había notado viéndolo curioso desde la entrada del instituto.

  
-Scott, que sucede.

  
-rayos! - dice Derek retrocediendo para esconderse entre los arboles.

  
-nada solo creí ver a alguien- ve como se alejan los muchachos y desaparecen de la vista del lobo.

  
-genial Derek bien hecho, ahora pensaran que eres un acosador de menores.

  
Se va caminando por el bosque a ningún lado en especifico, cuando le da un olor conocido, uno que solo a olido en una persona, con el rostro meramente asustado corre entre los arboles para encontrar la fuente de ese olor y poder evitar la tragedia que podría suscitarse.

  
Cuando llega delante de esa persona, no puede creer que la este viendo después de tantos años, esta algo agitado pero como acostumbraba correr por las mañanas no le afecta en mucho.

  
-vaya que sorpresa parece que aun me recuerdas, lo digo por esa reacción en tu rostro, de enojo- dice Kate fingiendo sorpresa- la verdad ya sabia que no tardarías en venir solo fue cuestión de esperar.

  
-que haces aquí Kate- dice con sumo enojo y raspando entre dientes.

  
-bueno no tengo porque darte explicaciones pero entiendo por que esa actitud- casi riendo.

  
-déjate de tonterías y dime de una vez que haces aquí.

  
-porque esa desesperación por saber el por que de mi estancia aquí he, acaso te preocupa algo.

  
-solo quiero que te largues de este pueblo no quiero que se den cuenta de que existe nuestra especie por culpa tuya y de tus amigos cazadores, que lo único que hacen es llamar la atención por todas las desapariciones que ha ávido constantemente por aquí y no me sorprendería en lo mas mínimo que tu y tu sequito de acompañantes tuvieran algo que ver.

  
-vaya que desilusión que pienses eso de mi pero créeme que solo intento ayudar a este pueblo para liberarlos de personas si es que se les puede llamar así, de la constante amenaza que tu raza les provoca, esas ganas que tienen de alimentarse de cualquier ser humano sin importarles la edad del mismo, eso es lo que intento evitar cariño.

  
-no todos son así.

  
-a mi me parece que si, no saben controlarse cuando quieren algo son bestias simplificando las cosas.

  
-solo necesitan enseñarles a controlar esas ansias de sangre eso es todo.

  
-y cuanto tarda he Derek cuantas personas tienen que morir para que eso pase he cuantas, dime.

  
Derek solo guarda silencio.

  
-si lo supuse, por ahora solo deseo saber la verdadera razón por la cual intentas sacarme del pueblo, porque para tu información ni tu ni nadie podrá sacarme de aquí entiendes eso.

  
-ya te la dije.

  
-ja claro dijiste lo que creías que quería escuchar, pero ambos sabemos que esa no es la verdadera razón, conozco esa mirada, conozco esa forma de hablar, mostrando esa desesperación en tu voz, he vivido lo suficiente a tu lado como para no saber el porque.

  
Derek solo trata de calmar las ansias de arrancarle en ese mismo instante la cabeza por hablarle de esa manera, por decir que lo conoce lo suficiente, pero se controla lo suficiente para no hacerlo, mas que nada porque están muy cerca del instituto y en cualquier momento podría llegar alguien y lo vería.

  
-son ciertas mis sospechas Derek estas enamorado.

  
-tonterías de humanos, jamás pensaría emparejarme o liarme con alguien, suficiente tuve con estar a tu lado como para caer en lo mismo de nuevo.

  
-a mi no me parece, lo veo en tus ojos cariño, estas enamorado es por eso que quieres que me vaya del pueblo cierto, tienes miedo de que me de cuenta de quien sea y le haga daño cierto.

  
-te equivocas- logra decir casi convenciéndose a si mismo.

  
Riéndose dice- el gran Derek hale enamorado, vaya sorpresa, y dime quien es la desafortunada, anda dime, prometo guardar el secreto- sonriéndole al alfa.

  
Kate se acerca lo suficiente para querer tocarlo, pero este le da un fuerte golpe para alejarla.

  
-estas enojado he, por lo visto estoy en lo correcto, pero cree crees este juego puede ser de dos tesoro- dice sacando de su espalda un cuchillo.

  
Derek en ese instante deja de pensar en si los verán toma la forma lobuna para pelear, solo quiere aniquilar a esa mujer, deshacerse de una vez de la causante de su sufrimiento por la perdida de su padre y hermana.

  
-esto se va a poner interesante- dice corriendo hacia Derek queriendo clavar el cuchillo en el estomago de Derek pero sus reflejos le permiten percatarse antes de que lo haga moviendo rápidamente a un lado esquivando el golpe, para después girar rápidamente y golpearla en la espalda, que provoca que caiga de frente contra el suelo.

  
-sigues siendo rápido, no me sorprende, sigues entrenando en el bosque verdad- dice levantándose del suelo- pues yo tambien puedo ser rápida.

  
Diciendo esto saca de su chaqueta que llevaba puesta dos navajas que lanza rápidamente hacia el lobo el cual por estar viendo fijamente a los ojos de su oponente no se percato cayendo al suelo por el impacto.

  
Cuando esta por levantarse a lo lejos cree escuchar la voz de Stiles saliendo del instituto seguramente para cambiar de clase, eso solo hace que se preocupe aun mas, de que Kate no se de cuenta del porque esta hay.

  
-que pasa porque tan serio he parece que has visto un fantasma- suelta su torno de burla que tanto fastidia a Derek.

  
Derek ni siquiera trata de poner la mas mínima atención en Kate por ahora su prioridad es en escuchar de que su compañero no se le ocurra estar mucho tiempo fuera de clase aunque es mas que seguro que no lo ara ya que el castaño esta decidido a tener un día enfocado en sus clases por muy raro que suene, pero esta reacción solo provoca aun mas el enojo de Kate por su falta de atención.

  
-mas te vale que pongas atención si no el que terminara aquí serás tu- encajando el cuchillo en el pecho de Derek el cual no se esperaba tal impacto por estar completamente concentrado en su castaño.

  
-así que dime lobito, quien es, anda dime, quien es la desgraciada que cativo ese corazón- dice Kate clavando un cuchillo en el pecho de Derek.

  
fin del flash back

-así que ese es el motivo de porque estabas tan distraído- dice Talía- solo déjame decirte una cosa Derek, esto no se puede volver a repetir, entiendo que quieras protegerlo pero tienes que aprender a controlarte, porque cuando se trata de el te pierdes a ti mismo, dejas de poner toda atención a tu alrededor y solo te enfocas en el, si esto se repite no quiero imaginar que pasaría, tuviste suerte de que Cora te siguiera en la mañana si no nos hubiéramos llegado a tiempo para apoyarte- finaliza.

  
-lo se solo que no se que hacer o pensar cuando lo tengo cerca.

  
-tranquilo ya aprenderás a sobre llevarlo, por ahora solo concéntrate en controlar eso, y la única manera es acercándote a tu compañero, empezar a convivir con el y hacer que el te reconozca y acepte como tal, solo así lograras controlarlo y estabilizarlo.

  
-y como se supone que me voy a acercar a el, solo me paro enfrente de el y le digo hola Stiles como estas supe que te dio un fuerte dolor en el pecho lo se porque yo lo recibí y como eres mi compañero lo sentiste tambien, por cierto quieres estar conmigo por siempre- dice con tono de burla en su voz.

  
-Derek cariño solo trata de ser tu mismo y deja que las cosas fluyan, que el se empiece a dar cuenta de ese lazo, solo es cuestión de tiempo ya lo veras no desesperes- dice Talía saliendo de la habitación dejando atrás a Derek pensativo.

  
-así de sencillo.....con el nada es sencillo- dice para si mismo.

  
Mientras en la estancia.

  
-que era ese royo de que cuando sepa quien es la matare, pero que acaso Derek esta enamorado- dice Isaac.

  
-a mi me parece que si, aunque después de lo de Paige jamás pensé que se enamoraría de nuevo- dice Peter.

  
-tal vez lo este- logra decir Stiles desde el sofá que esta al lado de una enorme ventana mirando hacia afuera- se merece que alguien lo quiera, el ha sido uno de los que mas ha sufrido en la manada, perdió a parte de su familia y por la persona que creía amar, fue traicionado de la pero manera que alguien podría pensar- dice acurrucándose aun mas al sofá- me alegra que se haya enamorado nuevamente de alguien y que esa persona le corresponda- finaliza.

  
Durante todo ese rato todos se limitaron a platicar de otro tema, ya que el castaño los dejo sin palabras después de lo mencionado.

  
Stiles no entendía porque se sentía de esa manera, porque se sentía decepcionado por saber que Derek estuviera enamorado de alguien mas, debería de estar feliz no?.

  
Continuara...

 


	3. Conquistando

  

Después de durar un largo tiempo en la habitación donde tuvo la charla con su madre a decidido acercarse al castaño poco a poco.

-bien Derek, tu puedes hacerlo- bajando las escaleras y dirigiéndose a la estancia.

Cuando entra ve a todo sumidos en una platica que por lo visto al castaño no le toma interés, ya que esta muy concentrado viendo el exterior por la ventana.

-me sorprende que no estés hablando con los demás como de costumbre- comenta Derek tomando asiento justo al lado del castaño.

-y a mi me sorprende que inicies una platica y sobre todo conmigo- dice el castaño sin siquiera mirarlo.

Derek desea poder ver aquellos ojos color avellana que tanto le gustan pero no puede forzarlo a que lo vea.

-como estas- dice Derek.

-y me sorprende aun mas esa pregunta- dice Stiles sin moverse aun.

-Stiles- dice Derek casi molesto por esa actitud- que te pasa.

-nada solo me siento cansado, es todo.

-si quieres puedes descansar en mi habitación a sido un largo día para todo- se sorprende de sus propias palabras ya que jamás a sido amable con el castaño y mucho menos ofrecerle que descansara en su propia habitación.

-creo que la pregunta de que me pasa va dirigida pero a ti, porque ahora tan derrepente te portas amable conmigo y me ofreces dormir en tu cama- volteando a ver al lobo por fin y se dándose cuenta de lo comprometedor que suena lo ultimo que dijo y se sonroja.

Derek solo admira ese hermoso rostro que ve delante de el, esa pálida y delicada piel sonrojada, recibiendo los últimos rayos del sol por la ventana, quisiera en ese mismo instante tomarlo entre sus brazos y darle un beso que jamás olvide, que haga que ese lazo crezca y aparezca dentro de su corazón humano, pero regresa a la realidad después de un comentario mas de Stiles.

-lo siento pero no gracias no quiero descansar en tu cama, solo quiero irme de aquí- diciendo esto se levanta del sofá dirigiéndose hacia la entrada.

-a donde vas- dice Scott.

-como que a donde a mi casa mi padre debe de estar preocupado ya que no llegue después del instituto.

-pero Kate esta por el bosque y te recuerdo que eres humano no podrás defenderte ante una cazadora.

-tiene razón Scott, Stiles mejor quédate a dormir aquí es mas seguro al menos hasta que amanezca y ya no este esa loca por aquí- dice Isaac.

-no le tengo miedo, adiós- dice Stiles girándose de nuevo para salir de la mansión.

-tu te quedas- dice Derek que rápidamente se levando de donde estaba sentado para tomar el brazo del menor para evitar que saliera.

-que haces, suéltame- dice forcejeando para poder liberarse del agarre del alfa.

-los demás tienen razón siendo humano eres mas vulnerable ante Kate, así que te quedas y se acabo- dice Derek arrastrándolo con gran facilidad de nuevo a la estancia, claro es un hombre lobo y no necesita poner mucha fuerza contra un flacucho humano en comparación.

-que me sueltes te digo no quiero estar aquí, suéltame!!- dice Stiles levantando la voz.

-que es lo que te pasa, acaso estas loco, quieres que te mate eso es lo que quieres, porque créeme que Kate no dudaría ni un segundo en clavarte su cuchillo como a mi, sobre todo porque sabe que estas de lado de la manada.-dice sin soltarlo y tomarlo del otro brazo para mirarlo de frente.

-prefiero eso que estar aquí- dice casi en susurro pero para Derek es lo demasiado alto para clavarle un puñal en el corazón pero que el cuchillo de Kate.

Derek después de unos segundo lo suelta y lo deja ir para solo mirar como se esfuma por la entrada siguiéndolo por detrás Scott.

-Stiles!!, Stiles!!!, espera-dice Scott corriendo para alcanzarlo y cerrar la puerta antes de que entre, bloqueándola.

-apártate Scott.

-no, no lo hare, estas actuando extraño desde que regresamos del instituto y aun mas cuando llegamos aquí, que te pasa.

-estoy cansado de que todos me pregunten que me pasa, no me pasa nada solo no tolero estar ni un minuto mas aquí no quiero estar aquí es tan difícil de entender- dice Stiles mas enojado que hace un momento.

-es por Derek cierto- dice Scott con voz clara y seria.

Stiles se sobresalta y guarda silencio.

-si es por el entonces solo dilo no tienes porque huir, .... si no lo toleras pues dime y te acompaño a tu casa.

Stiles recobra el aliento, por un segundo pensó que Scott se había dado cuenta que estaba molesto porque Kate aseguro que Derek estaba enamorado de una mujer.

-si... es por eso...el no me agrada... siempre esta molesto y la verdad no estoy de humor para nada.

-bien, de acuerdo, entonces te acompaño.

Ambos entran al jeep y se retiran de la mansión, mientras dentro de ella.

-Derek?- lo llama Cora pero no contesta- Derek!!- subiendo la voz- se fueron.

-lo se- dice con el tono de voz muy bajo y triste que alguna vez se haya escuchado en manos del alfa- me odia.

-no no te odia- dice tratando de consolar a su hermano.

-claro que si que no viste, no quería ni que lo tocara, como se supone que me voy a acercar a el si no me da la oportunidad de hacerlo... lo mejor será alejarme de el.-dice desilusionado.

-claro que no, tu no te vas a rendir, mi hermano jamás se rendiría tu no eres a si Derek, demuéstrale que eres su compañero hazlo ver ese lazo que los une, no te rindas.

-y como se supone que lo hare, como- casi desesperado.

-ve a hablar con el pregúntale que le pasa tal vez así sabrás como empezar a acercarte.

-Cora ni siquiera quiso quedarse, no querrá escucharme.

-solo hazlo y ya Derek.

Derek después de pensarlo decidió encarar al castaño, llegando a su casa siendo las 10:26 de la noche, subió hasta su habitación y entro por la ventana que siempre dejaba abierta el castaño.

lo encontró recostado en su cama al parecer había tomado una ducha por el olor que desprendía a fresas además de que lucia su cabello ligeramente mojado.

se acerco a el acariciando levemente su mejilla en apenas un pequeño roce pero que causo un ligero sobre salto de Stiles.

-mmm....Derek.....porque-dice Stiles entre sueños- no Derek.....Derek.

Derek no podía creer que el castaño mencionara su nombre entre sueños.

-que estará soñando- dice con una gran curiosidad acostándose justo al lado del castaño quedando frente a el, se acerco lo suficiente para poder sentir los labios de su compañero, por fin pudo sentir esos húmedos labios rosas que tanto deseaba besar, se separa unos milímetros para observarlo y decir.

-no tienes idea de cuanto te amo.

con esto cayo en un profundo sueño donde ambos carecían de paz.

_Sueño de Stiles_

-que haces aquí Derek- dice Stiles, viendo como se sienta el lobo en su cama.

-vengo a hablar contigo.

-a si pues creo que deje en claro en la mansión que quería estar solo.

-y lo estarás, solo vine a despedirme.

-como que despedirte,-dice exaltado.

-me voy del pueblo, conmigo y mi familia lejos de aquí estarán a salvo.

-pero acaso tienes miedo de Kate.

-no pero si a lo que puede hacerles a ustedes, por muy raro que parezca.

-no Derek tu no te puedes ir no ahora.

-lo siento pero lo tengo que hacer- levantándose de la cama y dirigiéndose a la ventana para salir.

Stiles rápidamente lo detiene de su mano mirando a sus ojos como casi un ruego de su parte.

-no Derek....porque....no.....Derek.....Derek.

Derek solo aleja la mano de Stiles para girarse y quedar delante de su compañero y rosar sus labios suavemente, lo cual desconcertó al castaño pero no lo hizo a un lado.

_Fin del sueño._

Continuara...

 


	4. Sospechas

 

 

_Sueño de Derek_

Derek llega a la habitación de Stiles con toda la intención de explicarle el porque de su comportamiento repentino hacia el.

Cuando entra por la ventana enseguida ve a Stiles recostado en su cama, al parecer tomó hace poco una ducha por el olor a fresas que despide además del cabello ligeramente húmedo que tiene.

se acerca a el y acaricia levemente su mejilla en apenas un pequeño rose el cual provoca que despierte y se levante de la cama exaltado.

-Derek?, que haces aquí- dice confundido.

el lobo solo se limita a sentarse en la cama que había abandonado el castaño y observarlo desde su posición.

-te he preguntado algo, no me vas a contestar- dice algo molesto.

-necesitaba hablar contigo.

-pues yo no así que vete no te quiero ver- apuntando así la ventana por donde había entrado el alfa.

-Stiles, solo escúchame, por favor, tengo que decirte algo importante- dice casi a suplica lo que a ambos les sorprende ya que el hale no es de suplicar.

-de acuerdo, anda dime de que quieres hablar- dice cruzándose de brazos.

Derek por primera vez en mucho tiempo se siente nervioso delante de su compañero, se siente débil y vulnerable ante esos enormes ojos color avellana que lo observan con suma atención.

-bien...solo...quería decirte que....pues.....bueno lo que pasa es....

-hay ya Derek solo dilo, me estas desesperando- logra decir interrumpiendo al lobo.

-eres mi compañero- suelta casi instantáneamente después de que termina de hablar Stiles, dejando al castaño boca abierta por la información- Stiles- dice después de unos minutos ya que el castaño no menciona palabra alguna.

-que quieres decir con compañero- dice despacio y con una ligera duda en su voz.

-pues, compañeros en nuestra especie significa que seremos pareja de por vida....pero para mi tiene otro significado además de ese- dice acercándose a Stiles quien no se a sentado desde que llego.

y cual es- dice nervioso.

-significa que te amo, que te e elegido para que paces a mi lado los buenos y malos momentos, para demostrarte día a día lo importante que eres y serás para mi, porque pase lo que pase mi corazón siempre te pertenecerá, siempre latera al son del tuyo, porque naciste para estar a mi lado y yo en el tuyo...no tienes idea de cuanto te espere, de cuanto tuve que aguantar para no abrazarte y besarte, para aguantar esas ganas que tenia de siempre estar a tu lado protegiéndote y de no marcharme jamás....te amo Stiles, te amo como jamás ame o amare a alguien y este lazo que nos une no es solo mas que una extensión de mi amor hacia ti- dice a tan solo centímetros de stiles.

Stiles solo no puede creer lo que esta escuchando de la boca del alfa que solo lo hacia menos y lo humillaba frente a sus amigos, del cual con el transcurso del tiempo empezó a odiarlo.

-lo siento-dice alejándose de Derek- yo no siento eso por ti.

Derek no puede retener una lagrima que se escurre atreves de su mejilla.

-pero...tenemos un lazo que nos une...tal vez solo necesites tiempo para asimilarlo- dice tratando de convencerse a si mismo de que no a perdido a Stiles antes de poder tenerlo.

-en verdad lo siento Derek, pero yo no siento ese lazo que mencionas...no te amo.

Derek se desmorona en ese instante todo lo que siente en ese momento es querer desaparecer de hay, no sentir lo que siente en ese instante, ese dolor de perdida que es aun mas fuerte del que sintió por la muerte de Pagie, solo se retira encaminándose hacia la ventana y salir sin siquiera voltear a ver al castaño.

_Fin del sueño de Derek_

Derek se levanta exaltado por el sueño que acababa de tener volteando en ese instante a ver al castaño que se encontraba justo en el lugar donde lo había dejado.

-vaya solo fue un sueño, solo fue eso, tranquilo- llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

Se levanta cuidadosamente de la cama para no despertarlo y salir de hay no sin antes mirarlo desde la ventana y decir.

-si tan siquiera tuviera el valor para poder decirte lo que siento...pero tengo miedo de que me rechaces y te apartes de mi lado...te amo Stiles y te amare hasta el día en que ya no pueda verte nunca mas.

Diciendo esto salió de la casa de Stiles rumbo al bosque.

Stiles despierta unos minutos después de la partida de Derek sin siquiera darse cuenta de la estadía del lobo.

-pero que sueño tan mas extraño tuve- dice estirándose- Derek besándome, fue tan.....dulce....como si en verdad lo hubiera besado....no Stiles estas desvariando Derek jamás se fijaría en alguien como tu....espera que dije- dice pensando en lo que había dicho- no a mi no me gusta Derek hale......o si- piensa un instante- no, no, no, no.... olvida eso Stiles y concéntrate tienes que ir al instituto.

Diciendo esto se levanta para ducharse y dirigirse al instituto.

En la mansión hale esta Cora con su madre preparando el desayuno para los miembros del la familia o mas bien el único miembro que durmió en casa.

Derek entra con una leve sonrisa en su rostro que no pasa desapercibida de las hale.

-vaya mira quien decidió aparecer.- dice Cora poniendo los platos en la mesa.

-no quiero hablar de eso Cora y menos contigo- dice caminando hacia la mesa para tomar asiento en una de las sillas.

-mala noche- dice Talía.

-todo lo contrario- dice riéndose nuevamente- a acepción del sueño que tuve no me gusto para nada- cambiando el semblante a uno serio.

-haber cuéntame que paso- dice Talía tomando asiento al lado de Derek.

-el no me quería en mi sueño.... el me rechazaba- dice sin su rostro triste.

-ya tranquilo...eso no va a pasar ya veras....solo dale tiempo ok...consolando a su hijo...y dime donde pasaste la noche.

-pues....con Stiles- dice volteando a ver a Talía por el asombro en su rostro.

-y el estuvo de acuerdo con eso- dice preguntando seria.

-no..el no se dio cuenta de que estaba hay... pero me sentí completo a su lado tanto que....no pude contener las ganas de besar sus labios- formándose un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas.

-eso es un comienzo...pero solo ten cuidado hijo...no se ve bien que duermas junto al muchacho y mucho menos cuando el no esta enterado.. podría pasar por acoso y recuerda que su padre es el sheriff del pueblo y te podrías meter en grandes problemas.

-lo se mama no volverá a pasar lo prometo- dice abrazando a su madre después de esto- aunque ambos sabemos que no suelo cumplir mis promesas- dice con una sonrisa maléfica en sus labios.

-lo se Derek, lo se.- devolviéndole una sincera risita cómplice.

Continuara...


	5. El Comienzo de la Historia

 

 

Después del sueño que tubo Stiles solo trataba de evitar todo contacto con Derek, no iba a las reuniones de la manada, cuando scott le decía que tenia que ver a Derek para que le enseñara algunas cosas de casería ya que el no era experto, Stiles se limitaba a decir que tenia un asunto que arreglar, lo cual empezó a levantar la sospecha de Scott.

-que pasa, Stiles, porque últimamente evitas a la manada- dice scott saliendo del instituto.

-no evito a la manada "evito a Derek" – piensa.

-si no evitas a la manada entonces iras a la mansión para la reunión cierto- dice mirándolo fijamente como esperando con ansias la respuesta.

-pero porque siempre es en la mansión no puede ser en otra parte- dice Stiles.

-claro Stiles iremos a hablar de lobos y criaturas mitológicas en el centro comercial, claro que tiene que ser en la mansión, porque lo preguntas.

-solo era una duda que tenia.

-entonces iras, verdad.

-de acuerdo pero solo será un momento ya que tengo cosas que hacer.

-aja si claro, vámonos.

-que en serio, tambien tengo otra vida además de estar con ustedes siempre, scott espera- dice corriendo para alcanzar a scott el cual lo dejo atrás después de decir lo ultimo.

En la mansión ya habían llegado Érica junto con boyd, Isaac con Allison ya que se habían vuelto muy buenos amigos cuando ella empezó a salir con scott, Derek y su familia tambien se encontraba hay, solo esperaban a scott, ya que no sabían que Stiles al fin asistiría.

escuchan llegar el jeep de Stiles, a Derek casi siente como se le quiere salir el corazón ya que desde hace varios días que no veía al castaño, en cuanto entraron a la mansión Stiles vio directamente en donde estaba Derek desviando rápidamente la mirada para saludar a los demás en el lugar.

-vaya decidiste aparecer- dice Érica abrazando al chico.

Derek solo soltó un pequeño gruñido por la acción de la chica.

-cierto es que e tenido un itinerario apretado sabes- dice Stiles sonriendo.

-tu no tienes itinerario- dice boyd desde la sala.

-y tu como sabes no me conoces- dice indignado formando un puchero en su rostro.

Derek no menciona ni una sola palabra solo lo ve desde donde esta sentado en la sala acompañando a boyd.

-bueno vamos a continuar entonces- dice Isaac.

Scott, Érica y Stiles lo siguen hacia la sala para tomar asiento.

-que es lo que pasa Derek porque la reunión se supone que nos reuníamos cada sábado y hoy es miércoles- dice scott.

-descubrieron otro cuerpo en el bosque ayer en la noche- dice Derek serio- al parecer es de un hombre de no mas de 30 años de edad, estaba completamente desnudo con una herida en el cuello, fue degollado con un cuchillo.

-quien pudo haberlo hecho- dice Allison

-solo hay una persona que conozco que haría eso, el problemas es que solo a lobos acostumbra a atacar- dice Derek.

-si te refieres a Kate...-dice Isaac

-me refiero a alguien que conocí hace mucho tiempo antes de nuestra llegada a Beacon Hills- dice Derek interrumpiendo a Isaac.

-quien es- dice boyd

-su nombre es Jackson hace tiempo nos conocimos en new york cuando estuve un tiempo en esa ciudad, un día mientras caminaba a media noche por el parque lo encontré sentado en una banca, sus ojos eran negros, sus pupilas no se lograban distinguir, miraba fijamente hacia la fuente del parque, cuando me acerque lo suficiente volteo a verme y me dijo.

_En el parque_

-hola lobito- dice Jackson

-como sabes mi nombre- contesta confundido

-se mucho mas de ti de lo que piensas- contesta levantándose de la banca- hemos estado investigando todo sobre tu manada.

-hemos,,,, que quieres decir con hemos.

-sabemos que eres el alfa de tu manada, de tu hermana Cora, tu madre Talía, tus betas scott, Isaac, Boyd y Érica, además de tu tío Peter, ya que tu padre y madre fallecieron en el incendio que hubo hace tiempo en esa mansión donde Vivian, sin mencionar a ese humano que los acompaña a todos lados, cual es su nombre a Stiles.

Derek queda completamente impresionado que ese muchacho sepa todo eso, como lo sabia, quien era o quienes eran y que querían.

-como sabes todo eso.

-como mencione antes te hemos investigado, veras nosotros somos un grupo de mmmm......como decirlo secta por decirlo así, no toleramos el hecho de que existan seres como ustedes en este planeta, los lobos no deberían de existir, por eso mientras nosotros vivamos nuestra misión será eliminar cono todos ustedes.

\- donde e escuchado eso antes- dice en tono de burla.

-te parece gracioso, bien veremos si continuaras con esa sonrisa cuando acabemos con cada uno de los miembros de tu manada empezando contigo.

Jackson que hasta el momento no sabe su nombre ni identidad se acerca a el desprendiendo una luz azul de su mano, Derek queda imnotico ante tal cosa, cuando siente esa luz en su cuerpo siente como todo pensamiento se desvanece quedando de rodillas frente a el, en eso entran dos tipos mas encapuchados tomándolo de ambos brazos y subirlo a una camioneta que estaba estacionada no muy lejos del lugar donde se encontraba.

Llegan a una fabrica abandonada, Derek aun esta algo inconsciente, lo amarran con unas cadenas de brazos arriba quedando completamente inmovilizado.

-que quieres de mi- dice a duras penas ya que aun se siente algo cansado.

-dinos donde esta tu manada y probablemente vivas- dice Jackson

-jamás te diré nada.

-eso lo veremos- saca una pequeña caja de un escritorio que se encontraba en frente de Derek con varios interruptores, presiona uno que esta en el centro de la caja causándole choques eléctricos por todo el cuerpo, Derek solo siente como la corriente recorre por todo su cuerpo.

-solo tienes que decirlo- sonriendo.

-ya te lo dije podrás hacerme lo que quieras pero jamás te diré nada.

-ya veo, bien tu lo decidiste, Gregor...dile lo demás que hemos investigado- dice haciéndole una seña a el acompañante encapuchado que lo llevo a ese lugar, descubriendo su rostro y dejando ver al alfa la cicatriz que tenia, eran dos grandes rasguños que iban desde la parte superior de su lado izquierdo hasta la parte inferior de su labio.

-será un placer- dice gregor

Se acerca lo suficiente para susurrarle al oído al lobo causando la molestia del mismo.

-viste mi herida cierto, sabes quien la causo.....uno como ustedes, un despiadado animal desgarro mi rostro, y todo para que para poder salvar su pellejo, las bestias como ustedes no conocen la compasión o el amor hacia las personas, solo les importa poder sobrevivir y prevalecer en nuestra especie- dice alejándose del alfa.

Después de unos minutos dice- recuerdas a Pagie, la recuerdas, la primer persona de la que te enamoraste cierto, tengo entendido que murió siendo una frágil humana a manos de un alfa o me equivoco- dice con un tono tan amargo que provoca una gran molestia por escucharlo hablar de ella, no tenia derecho de mencionar su nombre, Pagie fue muy importante en su vida y no permitiría que la mencionara.

-no tienes derecho de hablar de ella como si la conocieras- queriendo soltarse del agarre que lo sostiene sin poder lograrlo.

-a no y que me harás, no puedes ni moverte de donde estas....su mucho mas de lo que piensas de ti Derek....se de la muerte de tu padre y hermana Laura en un incendio que fue provocado por la persona a la que le confiaste tu secreto...como se llamaba, a si Kate.

Derek no aguantaba las ganas de arrancarle esa boca tan habladora que tenia, como es que sabían todo eso.

-a casi lo olvidaba, lo mas importante, lo que hizo irte de ese pueblo de Beacon Hills, el motivo por el cual dejaste a tu manada......tu compañero- dice mirando directamente a los ojos del lobo esperando una reacción de el.

Derek no logra pronunciar palabra alguna, tambien sabían de su compañero, de Stiles, como se habían enterado, había tratado de ocultarlo todo este tiempo para no poner en peligro al castaño, y ahora ya sabían del lazo que compartían.

-sabemos que tienes un compañero, ese por el que darías hasta tu vida por el, según los lobos como ustedes tienen un destinado para pasar su vida, así que dime Derek, dinos los que queremos saber y te dejaremos libre bueno a ella.

Sabían que tenia un compañero o mas bien compañera, pero no sabían que era precisamente Stiles, eso logro calmar su agitado corazón.

después de varias horas de tortura donde el lobo ya no podía siquiera hablar por todas las descargas eléctricas y las constantes apuñaladas con objetos bañados en acónito, perdió la razón, solo alcanzo a ver como su tío Peter y Cora entraban como fieras al lugar sacándolo de hay.

Se enteraron donde se encontraba por medio de una bruja amiga de ellos, ya que hacia varias horas que el lobo no regresaba y eso les preocupaba, salieron a buscarlo y se toparon con Aira la bruja, ella solía ayudar a todas las criaturas sobrenaturales a llegar por el buen camino según ella, ella tenia el don de la sanación y por medio de eso los ayudaba, además podía encontrar a aquellas personas que necesitaran de ella.

Regresando al tiempo actual, todos quedaron sorprendidos por la historia, ya que no conocían esa versión.

-no es por ofender Derek, pero eso que tiene que ver con el asesinato del bosque- dice scott.

-la persona que falleció no era humano, era un beta, un lobo- dice Derek.

-entonces estas queriendo decir que Jackson la persona que conociste esta cazando los lobos de Beacon Hills- agrega scott.

-eso creo- seria la única persona que podría hacerlo, así que de ahora en adelante todos estarán acompañados, en especial aquellos que no son expertos en defenderse, eso lo digo por ti scott, siendo nuevo en esto tendrás que estar mas atento.

-de acuerdo, pero que haremos si nos encontramos con alguno de ellos- dice scott

-solo avísenme en cuanto lo rastreen yo me hare cargo de ellos, tengo asuntos que tratar- dice levantándose de su asiento dirigiéndose a fuera sin mirar a nadie.

-entonces que haremos, además solo me quedo una duda, Derek tiene un compañero mas bien compañera- dice boyd.

-eso parece, la verdadera pregunta aquí es quien es- dice Érica

-que es un compañero- dice Stiles

-es la persona por con la que un lobo esta destinada a vivir hasta el final, es con la que comparte un lazo eterno por decirlo de alguna manera- dice Isaac

-entonces no solo esta enamorado, si no que esta unido a esa persona de por vida- dice Érica

-si...solo resta saber quien es- dice mirando hacia la entrada por donde había salido el alfa.

Stiles siente como toda esperanza de que podría ser solo un amor pasajero se esfuma, el alfa no solo esta enamorado, si no que pasara la eternidad con ella, se siente triste y decaído por lo escuchado que retiene toda pregunta que podría salir de su boca guardando silencio después de eso.

Derek se encuentra preocupado por lo que se avecina, por el problema en el que se enfrentaran una larga lucha de supervivencia para poder seguir en paz al lado de su manada.

Teme lo que pudiera llegar a pasar, pero de una cosa esta seguro, ni Jackson ni nadie tocara a su castaño así tenga que dar su propia vida para evitarlo.

a lo lejos se encuentran tres personas merodeando por el bosque buscando una próxima victima que los divierta mas que la anterior.

-como lo vamos a encontrar- dice gregor.

-no tendremos que buscarlo, el vendrá a nosotros, eso tenlo por seguro- dice Jackson

-y que planeas hacer- contesta Robín uno mas del clan.

-ya lo verán- se aleja un poco mas adentrándose al bosque- ya nos veremos Derek, y esta vez no te escaparas- dice con una sonrisa en sus labios.

 


	6. Reencuentro

 

 

Derek parece no notar que lo observan desde hace un rato ya que esta sumido en sus pensamientos.

-en que piensas- dice Stiles acercándose con cautela.

-en nada en específico- miente instantáneamente ya que no a dejado de pensar en el encuentro con Jackson.

-tal vez no seamos amigos ni nada, pero sabes que puedes contar conmigo si necesitas algo- dice stiles mirando al alfa.

\- lo se, pero no hay nada que me pueda ayudar en estos momentos- dice sin mirarlo.

\- siempre hay alguna solución, solo es cuestión de buscarla con el corazón- dice stiles con una sinceridad en su voz.

Derek se voltea al fin para poder verlo a los ojos.

-créeme que no la hay- dice Derek.

-bueno siempre has sido un lobo amargado y terco, pero aquí entre nos, siempre me a impresionado la manera que tienes de encontrar la soluciona tus problemas sin ni siquiera pedir ayuda, es por eso que me sorprende que me digas eso.

-Stiles, se que me he portado muy renuente, pero te quiero pedir perdón por todo lo que te he hecho, no era mi intención hacerlo.

Stiles se sorprende ante las palabras del lobo ya que el nunca pedía disculpas y menos a el.

-vaya eso no me lo esperaba- logra decir mostrando lo sorprendido que estaba- pero acepto tus disculpas, se que es tu naturaleza atacar a las pobres criaturas indefensas como yo- dice con su común sarcasmo queriendo hacer reír un poco al lobo, lo cual logra aunque este no lo vaya a admitir.

-no hagas que me arrepienta Stiles- dice con un ligero gruñido pero nada molesto.

\- tranquilo solo era una broma- levantando las manos rindiéndose- solo no me hagas daño.

-jamás lo haría- volviendo a su pose serio de hace un momento, desviando la mirada hacia el bosque.

-ya que estamos hablando calmados sin que me quieras arrancar la garganta con tus diente- se aclara la garganta- así que tienes una compañera.

Derek se sorprende por el comentario del castaño, le había puesto atención a la historia y ahora tenia curiosidad.

-si- Derek volteo a verlo a los ojos- pero no lo sabe.

-oh, y porque no se lo dices- exclama Stiles.

-porque no es tan sencillo como parece, además cabe la posibilidad de que niegue el lazo- dice Derek sin separar la vista del castaño.

-si no lo intentas no lo sabrás- dice un poco intimidado por la mirada de Derek.

Ambos se sientan en los escalones de la entrada de la mansión para platicar mejor.

-y si lo intento pierdo.

-tal vez, pero todo este tiempo vivirás con ese miedo de que tal si no quiere en vez de pensar en la posibilidad de y que tal si si quiere, no crees.

Derek nunca se había puesto a pensar en que tal si el castaño si sentía el lazo, solo era cuestión de probar suerte.

-y que tal si fueras tu- dice Derek con mucha seriedad.

-yo....yo le...le contaría la verdad......sin temor, aunque ambos sabemos que no es mi caso- Stiles se muestra demasiado nervioso, Derek solo lo observa sin decir ni una palabra, estará jugando con el, que le quiso decir con esa pregunta.

-claro, si- solo menciona eso un poco decepcionado, el castaño mal interpreto sus palabras.

-bueno yo creo que mejor me voy- dice Stiles levantándose de donde estaba.

Derek rápidamente se levanta tambien para tomarle el brazo y decirle.

-gracias por escuchar Stiles- es su cabeza quería decir "eres tu Stiles mi compañero, eres tu" pero no podía soltárselo así como así, tenia que descubrirlo el solo.

-de nada- dice con una sincera sonrisa dejando ver sus mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas.

lo suelta para dejarlo entrar de nuevo en la mansión, Derek permanece en el mismo lugar con la sensación de la piel del castaño quería tocarlo mas, sentir sus hermosos lunares esparcidos como chispas de chocolate por todo su cuerpo, no dejaba de pensar en la sensación que sentiría si tocaba mas al castaño.

Después de la reunión en la mansión Scott y Stiles pasan la tarde entrenando en el bosque o mas bien Scott entrenando y Stiles viendo.

-es....todo......por hoy.....no crees- logra decir agitado.

-eso es todo, solo llevamos 2 horas Scott, 2 horas y ya te cansaste, como te vas a defender cuando una criatura nos ataque he, porque así de gordito no creo que aguantes- dice sonriéndole y sacando una fritura de una bolsa de sabritas que saco de no se donde.

-trata de hacer lo que hago sin descansar 5 minutos y después hablamos.

-ya Scott, bien toma un descanso y después continuamos ok.

De la nada el ambiente se torno oscuro y el viento toma fuerza, se observa los arboles moverse bruscamente provocando que caigan las hojas que cuelgan de ellos creando un revolotead ero.

-que sucede Scott- dice Stiles asustado.

-no lo se, será mejor que nos vayamos- dice Scott recogiendo sus cosas y dirigirse al jeep del castaño.

Stiles trata de encenderlo pero no arranca, a lo lejos se alcanza visualizar a una persona dirigirse hacia ellos tenia una capucha color rojo oscuro reflejando los pequeños rayos de sol que se asomaban entre toda la penumbra causada por alguien, no alcanzaban a ver su rostro.

-quien es- dice Stiles.

-no lo se, le pregunto- dice un poco en pánico y asustado Scott.

Cuando esa persona se acerca lo suficiente para poder establecer una conversación se destapa el rostro dejando ver unos ojos color celeste como el cielo y una piel no tan blanca como la del castaño pero igual de hermosa, no es muy alto pero sin duda es atractivo.

-tu debes ser Scott- dice el sujeto, que hasta ahora no sabían su nombre.

-como sabes mi nombre- dice Scott

-eres el beta de Derek cierto- dice ignorando completamente la pregunta de el joven lobo.

-te he preguntado como es que sabes mi nombre.

-sabemos que eres de la manada de Derek Hale y por ende tenemos que saber tu nombre así como el resto de ella.

Ambos chicos bajan del jeep quedando cada uno a los laterales de cada puerta del auto.

Detrás del chico se ve como se acercan dos mas con la misma vestimenta del que esta delante de ellos.

-que es lo que quieren- dice Scott mirando como cada vez se acercan más a ellos.

-a ti por supuesto.

-quien eres- dice Stiles.

-vaya si hablas- dice mirando al castaño- mi nombre es Jackson.

en cuanto dijo su nombre Stiles empalideció, era el mismo que había torturado a Derek hace tiempo ya ahora estaba delante de ellos.

-parece que ya me conoces he, aunque no recuerdo haberte visto antes- dice acercándose al castaño.

-solo....he...oído.....historias- dice nervioso.

-ya veo, y que clase de historias- dice cada vez mas cerca.

Inmediatamente entra Derek de la nada quien al ver como se le acercaba a su compañero y ver como Scott no reaccionaba intervino en su camino evitando que se acercara aun mas a el poniéndose delante de Stiles transformándose enseguida.

-mira nada mas lo que nos trajo el viento, a pasado tiempo Derek.

No te le acerques nunca mas oíste- logra decir mas que furioso.

Stiles desde atrás solo observa a ambas personas delante de el con el reflejo del temor en sus ojos.

-cual es el problema Derek, es solo un humano, a menos que....-dice y guarda silencio desviando la mirada del lobo hacia Stiles detrás del alfa- será posible.

\- que será posible- dice Stiles, con curiosidad y miedo en sus palabras.

-eres un lindo humano- dice Greagor quien ya se encuentra detrás de Jackson junto con robín.

Derek voltea a verlo con sus ojos color rojo que demuestran que es un alfa furioso por el comentario de ese.

-si mi compañero es de gustos distintos a los míos como abras visualizado- aclara Jackson.

-si tienes razón, gustos exquisitos querrás decir.....Stiles es tu nombre cierto- dice queriendo acercarse al castaño pero Derek bloquea su paso.

-he dicho que no se le acerquen- decir que estaba furioso esa poco, Scott ni siquiera se movía de donde estaba por temor al alfa.

-pero que posesivo eres con tu manada he......solo quiero verlo de cerca eso es todo- dice greagor.

-no lo permitiré.

-que te pasa Derek ni siquiera es tu beta, no es un lobo porque te preocupa tanto- dice Jackson.

-tal vez oculte algo- dice robín.

-si tal vez- dice Jackson- pero lo descubriré aunque creo que tengo una pequeña sospecha.

-vamos Derek solo un vistazo- de un rápido movimiento le arrebata a Stiles quien se encontraba aun detrás de el, quedando en shock por no haber reaccionado a tiempo y no haberse percatado de sus intenciones.

-pero como......déjalo ir- dice Derek.

Greagor lo tiene sujetado del cuello estando Stiles delante de el.

-hueles muy bien- dice Greagor pegando su nariz por el cabello del castaño- a fresas....delicioso.

Derek se molesta aun mas, como se atrevía a siquiera tocar a su compañero ensuciando su cuerpo con el suyo, no se lo perdonaría.

-suéltame pedófilo- dice Stiles tratando de soltarse del agarre del sujeto.

-me temo que serás mi nuevo juguetito- dice greagor.

-no de nuevo- dice robín.

-suéltalo!!- dice Derek levantando la voz, haciendo que Scott reaccionara al fin y viera que su mejor amigo esta en las garras del acompañante de Jackson.

-suéltalo- dice Scott.

-verán mi amigo tiene una serie de fascinación por los chiquillos como este, la verdad será difícil quitárselo- dice Jackson- además me parece divertido la reacción de Derek.

-de que hablas- dice Scott con duda.

-tal vez tu no lo comprendas pro Derek me entiende a la perfección- mirando a Derek.

-que quieres para que lo sueltes- dice Derek serio.

-ya lo sabes, solo dinos donde esta toda tu manada y tu lugar de estancia y el volverá a tu lado.

-Derek no lo puedes hacer- dice Stiles.

-Derek es Stiles, de todos modos podremos defendernos solo diles- dice Scott a Derek quien solo mira con rabia a greagor por atreverse en poner en riesgo la vida de Stiles.

-Derek, no lo hagas- dice Stiles.

-no es necesario que le digas nada Derek, estamos aquí- dice Érica acercándosele junto con Boyd, Isaac, Cora, Peter y Talía.

-vaya linda reunión pero podrían devolvernos al chiflado- dice Peter- verán ese chico es muy importante para esta manada- dice mirando a Derek.

-siete contra tres, eso es injusto- dice Jackson- pero será divertido ver como terminara esto.

Deja ver sus verdaderos poderes, los mismos que provocaron el desmayo de Derek, en Stiles, forma una luz azul que brota de su mano hacia el pecho de Stiles provocando que este se desplome en los brazos de Greagor tomándolo entre sus brazos y llevarlo a unos cuantos metros de donde seguramente se llevara una pelea.

 


End file.
